Grudges of the Past
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: It's been sixteen months since the events that destroyed Namie Yagiri's career. However, she has a plan that she hopes will give her total control over more than just Ikebukuro. Teaming up with Izaya Orihara, she plans to unveil a catalyst that will change the world. The story preludes that of another series, but you won't know which one until the end.
1. Part One: Izaya Orihara

**Author's Note:** _If a character is thinking internally, it will be presented in italics. _If a character is speaking another language (such as Russian or Celty's Text Speak), it will be underlined._  
_

I noticed it on my desk the moment I walked into my workspace on that summer evening. Seeing the infamous Dollars Logo brought a childish grin to my face as I sat down in my usual seat. "Did Ryugamine swing by today, Namie?"

My assistant, Namie Yagiri, rose from her desk at the opposite side of the room. It had been sixteen months since the incident which terminated her role as Chief of Staff at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. During that time, she had become a complacent and obedient employee of mine. Slowly, she walked over to stand abreast of me, her eyes facing toward the window and the setting sun.

"I pulled that file this morning out of self-interest. I have a request for you, Izaya Orihara." _Fascinating,_ I thought to myself as I flipped open the cover. _It's not every day one's captive asks for a favor. I suppose Stockholm Syndrome is true after all._

"Amazing how even after more than one year, you still aren't allowed in Mikado's little posse. And even more hilarious knowing that Mika Harima's connection to that group is your only line of contact with your beloved Seiji-"

"This isn't about my brother. It's about me."

"Oh?"

"Semyon Breshnev, former affiliate of a Soviet special forces militia and passive member of the Dollars organization. I need to see if he has any lingering connections to the Soviet government."

This was a new, unprecedented side to the woman I had blackmailed into serving me not so long ago. "Simon, as he is commonly referred to, left the Union during the 1990s collapse. What makes you think that after twenty years, he'd still be tied to a dying breed of terrorist?"

"Traditions never die, Orihara; they simply take on new forms. For example, our Yakuza groups have retrofitted themselves to changing social conditions for decades. You should know, considering I'm orchestrating meetings between yourself and the Awakusu branch every other week."

"Very well then, you've made your point." I stood up, file in hand. "Semyon wishes to lead a peaceful existence here in Japan. However, he does show signs of affection and bias toward his home nation. He will not dirty his hands under any circumstances, but if you press him, he will direct you toward the path you seek."

"You have my gratitude."

"Now, what shall serve as your means of payment?" This question elicited a harsh grunt from the woman. "You know I don't work for free, and you know that you are already in debt to me."

"You may take as much of my salary as you want. All of it, if that is what you wish."

"You'd be willing to part with every cent I give you? Wouldn't that leave you unable to make ends meet? Unable to provide for yourself? Or is it because..." Another grunt. "Or is it because you have a second source of income you don't think I know about?"

Namie remained confident, yet scornful. "It is common for people to adopt second jobs to satisfy the lifestyle they wish to have. I'm sure you're no stranger to that."

Seeing the gap in her resolve, I pressed harder. "Though most second jobs do not pay three times what the first job was paying." This was it; she was beginning to crack. "I went through your account statements. I know that you're making enough money to no longer need this job, and I know that you're doing it illegally. I know that it would be effortless to bust you and everyone who works with you. I know that you've been compliant with me as a means of self-preservation. You need me to keep the blood off your hands and to keep you out of prison."

Namie's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Her pulse was racing and her entire body was shaking. In an instant, she collapsed before me, trying to stifle a sob. I continued. "You know full well that I own you, and that it is I who lets you run rampant through the city streets. That will not change, so long as you keep doing as I say. Therefore, I will honor your request without asking for payment."

She looked up, tears and mascara flowing softly from her eyelids. "You...you really-"

"That is, on this one condition. If I like whatever it is you are planning, you are to handle all aspects of your little project over to me. That includes leadership of the people you have working for you. Is that clear?"

Out of options, Namie hung her head in shame. "I understand. It is with reluctance that I agree to the terms of this contract."

"Excellent. I will arrange to meet with Master Brezhnev tomorrow afternoon. Finish the writeup of the Chiyoda Aquaponics Report, and you may go." With that, I grabbed a black parka from the closet and made my way out of the building as the first streetlamps lit up around me.

* * *

It takes twenty-two minutes to walk casually from my building down to Semyon's place of business, Russia Sushi. As it was an August night, the weather was on the warmer side; my attire conflicted mercilessly with the elements, not that it bothered me any. I kept my head low, merely observing as shoppers and schoolchildren made their way home for the night, while routine drunks headed for the bars.

I was bemused to see Tom Tanaka and Shizuo Heiwajima sitting in a booth to my right as I entered the little shop. I knew full well that I would need to keep cool long enough to arrange my meeting without tipping off the hot-headed blond who made his notice of my presence painfully obvious.

Semyon was at the rear of the building, sweeping the floor. Casually I walked up to him, speaking in fluent Russian. "A curious woman wishes to step into the old world."

This startled the towering figure, and he set his broom to the side. "Izaya, you know full well that world is dead to me. Why would you come here to pour salt on old wounds?"

"It is not by my hand the salt is poured. My client wishes to make contact with the dead, to find something that is lost."

This did not deter him. "I am sorry, but I do not think I can help you."

_There has to be something to sway him,_ I reasoned to myself, _something that proves he still holds a candle to the Soviet way._ "The brand on your neck, obscured by your garments, but not removed. You keep it as a reminder of the comrades you served."

Finally, an opening. "You have my attention," he said to me.

"Would you meet with the former head of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals tomorrow afternoon, to point her in the right direction? That is all I ask of you, Master Brezhnev."

At this, Semyon let out a massive bellow. "Aha! The great Izaya Orihara bowing to one he deems lower in rank. It would appear this request means a lot to you." He resumed speaking in Japan's native tongue. "I will help you, but only this one time. My dream is to find prosperity in this land. The past is simply the past, and I see no harm in using the past as a tome of knowledge."

"My client shall be eternally grateful. I'll leave you to your business, then."

"Surely you can stay for some sushi? It's late and I doubt you've eaten."

"Another time." With that, I strolled out the door. Unfortunately for me, my favorite lapdog decided to follow suit. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Get bored talking to your pal Tom?"

"The hell are you planning? You went in there with the sole purpose of causing trouble, and I'll be damned if I let you run wild like the parasitic wretch you are."

"Could it be that you're jealous because I don't speak to you in a secret code? Shizu-chan." Suddenly my ears were assaulted by the crushing and twisting of metal as Shizuo grabbed a directional sign from the sidewalk. Knowing I had overstayed my welcome, I decided it was time to go.

"IZAYAAAAA!" He ran after me hurling the sign like a javelin. I narrowly dodged it and darted through an alleyway. He continued straight on, losing me in the darkness. With a chuckle and sigh, I adjusted my parka and returned home.


	2. Part Two: Semyon Brezhnev

Work that is tedious is work that is rhythmic. Work that is rhythmic is good for the soul. There is a beauty in becoming adept at something, to the point of being able to do it with one's eyes closed. It becomes natural, an extension of oneself.

Russia Sushi, for example, has become an extension of myself. I take pride in waking up every morning and approaching a job that has a certain fluidity to it. Every cut, every ring of the order bell, is music. The same cannot be said for being a militiaman.

In the climax of the Cold War, my people were suffering. We no longer had the will to carry on as a commonwealth, therefore we let ourselves decay into poverty and squalor. The luxuries my father, and his father, had during the Union's inception, had long since passed.

In particular, I recall spending nights around many a drum fire, trying to absorb the warmth as tattered blankets did little to protect my body from frigid wind and snow. My comrades and I would drown our sorrows and our pains in alcohol as we prepared for one futile operation after another. Sometimes it was assassination; other times it was sending fellow countrymen kicking and screaming to the gulags.

We did it not out of duty or honor; many of us had long since adopted the belief that our governing body had failed us. No, we did it to avoid the fate of those we destroyed. It was an act of desperation, of self-interest and selfish aims. Even now, I have moments where I grow nauseated from the memories.

Izaya's request, no, Namie's request was one which pierced me to the core. It solidified the fact of the matter, that my time as a killer was still very much a part of me. It was by no means natural, by no means an extension of who I am as a person, but it was there. It was a battle scar that I would wear for the rest of my existence. Or so it felt.

"Semyon Brezhnev, how excellent of you to join my client and I on this wonderful summer afternoon." The manipulative man sat across from his client with pure satisfaction on his face. I had no idea why, but I was sure his thoughts were malicious.

"Izaya Orihara, we shall skip the formalities," I said to the best of my ability. Since moving to Japan I've improved drastically, but there is a ways to go as of yet. "And this is Namie Yagiri, the girl you were referring to earlier?"

"Quite right. Since that's out of the way, I'll start us off with some refreshments." Izaya calls over a waiter and asks for a few beverages. Nothing about the restaurant really catches my eye; it's just a location where we wouldn't be interrupted. However, the girl...

_Those eyes...they're eyes of someone who has ordered the torture of innocents. Eyes of someone who has ordered the taking of lives. Eyes of someone who has cut herself off from her actions. This girl...what is it that makes her tick? What motivates her?_

My train of thought was cut off by a sudden advance from her. "Orihara told me you may have connections to the former Union. I ask because I need certain raw materials that can be found cheaply through that region."

_I don't like the sound of this. She's the former head of a drug manufacturer, so it's possible she just needs native materials for that end. On the other hand, if she's trying to smuggle weapons, or worse, into the country..._

"Lady Yagiri, if you were looking for a weapons dealer, wouldn't the Chinese be a shorter and safer route?" _I need to get more information out of her._

"Master Brezhnev, you know that I am a doctor, and that medical imaging requires expensive nuclear materials. Knock-offs work just as well, wouldn't you agree?"

_Something tells me this isn't just about taking X-rays._ "My understanding is that it wouldn't take large amounts of radioactive materials to accomplish this?"

"This is true," the woman replied, "but the type of material I'm looking for has a very high kinetic potential and can only be found in the geographic region of Prypiat."

"You wish to create a nuclear weapon."

"Precisely." Her face revealed nothing. _A nuclear weapon? What is she trying to prove? If she's discovered, she'll be imprisoned for life. Then again, she's working for Izaya. No, she's working with Izaya. That's why she's being so bold._

"Izaya, I began, "knowing you, you wish to change the entire world out of pure boredom. The only reason you would agree to something as radical as this is because you believe it can be done. Going against you would only lead to misery for myself, my friends, and my way of life. If I give you the information to achieve this goal, do I have your word that Ikebukuro will be spared?"

"The bigger question is why you haven't reported me to the authorities yet."

I couldn't help but grin at his nonchalance. "In all honesty, this world is going to Hell either way. The Americas are falling apart, and China is rising to power on a precarious foundation. In less than two years, the entire planet will be engulfed in the bitter cataclysm that my people suffered through for more than four decades. When it happens, I want to know that what's closest to me is protected; insured, if you will.

It was Izaya's turn to smile. "And you have enough faith in my abilities as an information broker?"

"I have faith in your abilities as a cold-hearted bastard and as the son of the Devil himself." I turned to Namie. "What is your stake in this? Why do you desire to catalyze the upheaval of nations?"

At this point, the waiter returned with our drinks. When he was out of earshot, Namie composed herself. "This world is fake. People meander through it without interaction because they fear the contempt of their peers. Even now, I experience it with people who shy away from my demeanor. Deep down I know the truth; deep down I know they wish they were like me. You and I have done despicable acts. Out of everyone in this building, you and I may be the most human."

I was taken aback by this. _I see now. Destruction is her natural extension. Instead of letting it consume her, she has learned to tame it, cultivate it even. She derives pleasure from exerting her will over others. What appears to be weakness is __actually her greatest strength._

I took a drink from my glass, and then leaned forward, looking her dead in the eye. "You and Izaya are not so different." She reacted poorly to this, but deep down I know she saw the obviousness in it. Izaya pulled out a pen and paper, and handed it to me. I wrote down the contact information for an old colleague, and folded it up.

"Izaya, when I give this to you, I will ask but one thing in return. Never approach me again. If I catch you within ten meters, I will personally make an effort to snap. Your. Neck." I made my intentions clear. Not that it mattered. He simply took the folded paper from me, and motioned for Namie to follow him to the front of the restaurant. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they paid and left. It was then I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

That was it. That was my final sin, the action I needed to take in order to clear my clouded mind. My past was now someone else's problem. As I walked back to my little sushi shop, a summer shower erupted all around me. It was a sign of liberation. I stood there, letting the rain soak in, tears forming in my eyes as I felt true freedom for the first time.


	3. Part Three: Namie Yagiri

_What a strange man._

It wasn't my first time interacting with the man known as Semyon Brezhnev; however, it was my first time speaking to him on such a serious level. Even now, playing the events over in my head, I have to wonder just what it was that made him consent to my will. No matter; the priority now is progression, and results.

"Orihara," I began as we walked through the streets of the Bunkyo Ward, southeast of Ikebukuro. "Did you know what my intentions were from the beginning? If so, why haven't you taken action of your own free will? So far, you are only doing as I see fit."

"Namie, there are times where you need to be aggressive, and times where you need to be passive. I'm adhering to the latter simply because you decided to present yourself as a willing conspirator and devoted tactician. What is there for me to do that you won't do yourself?" _Wait, is he...complimenting me?_ "You are a manipulative woman; the only reason you needed me was for consult and mediation. I know full well that the next two or even three steps will be decidedly in your hands."

"And the fourth step?"

"Well..." _No, he's mocking me, that has to be it._ "If you survive the next phases of your radical plan, control will be transferred from you to me. After all, that is how it went down in your mind, isn't it, my dear pet?"

_Seriously, there are times where I wonder if this man has ESP. He reads me like a book, and I don't care for it at all. Of course, there is no other man on this earth who I would trust my life and my secrets to. Izaya Orihara is a lunatic, but the method to his madness is unlike any I've ever seen._

"I recall you once saying that you needed to wage a war that only you could win." I paused. "Maybe the truth of the matter is that you need-" My sentence was cut short by the switchblade across my throat. I never saw it coming. I struggled to draw in a breath as he continued to hold the blade against me, beautiful insanity in his eyes.

"You believe that I need you? Trust me, nothing could be further from the truth. If I wanted to I could filet you like a trout and continue your plan without you. It would be no trouble at all." _I take that back; he's an asshole and I shouldn't trust him._

As he pulled the blade away I dropped to my knees, panting heavily and shaking from my close call. "Do you really need to prove it?" I asked, wheezing all the while.

"It makes life interesting." Laughing, he folded the blade and returned it to his pocket. "Go do whatever it is you do, knowing that in the end, all you have...is you." His laughter resonated as he continued his walk down the avenue.

Gathering my composure, I headed in the opposite direction, back into the district of Ikebukuro. While my old pharmaceutical building had been decommissioned, I still owned the lease to it. It was my sanctuary of science, and the key to the next phase of my plan.

Of course, I didn't expect to see an olive colored van outside the gates. _Deja vu,_ I thought to myself as I hid behind a tree. There were two men standing against it, and two figures inside who I couldn't make out from this distance. _Members of the Dollars?_ I had no choice.

"Oi! This is private property, so get lost!" I shouted as I moved away from the shadows. One of the men, wearing a blue jacket and gray cap, advanced to greet me.

"You're Namie Yagiri, aren't you?" _This person knows my name and face. No way this is a coincidence._

"Since you appear to know me, how about you tell me who you are before I have charges pressed against you?"

The man hardly flinched at my threat. "I know that you have far less power than you think you do. After the human experimentation fiasco, I don't think you're in any position to make threats."

Biting my lip, I knew things could end badly if I said the wrong thing. Still, I needed to get rid of him. "Did the Dollars send you to spy on me?"

He pulled back a little. _Now what's he planning? _"Actually, I have an obligation to protect against your inhumanity. Nothing personal." He gave a mock salute and motioned for his friend to get in the van. Then they drove off.

_What was that all about? Since he didn't mention Semyon or nuclear weapons, I can assume word hasn't gotten out yet. Still..._ It irked me that this scenario had spun so precariously out of my control. It was one of the few things I had been unable to control. _Which reminds me..._

Entering the facility, I was greeted by an assistant who handed me the most recent results of our experimentation. I spent the next three hours poring over charts, figures and other documents to ascertain the progress of my project. Fortunately, things were going as planned. A 67 percent yield for the tritium isotope may not be optimal, but it was enough. In six months, I would have enough of the isotope to catalyze all of Tokyo. All that remained was securing the shipments of uranium, iron oxide and aluminum. The next stage had begun.


	4. Part Four Act One: Anri Sonohara

_Something doesn't feel right._

Summer was turning into fall. August turned into September; September into October; October into November. The air became more icy, and the wind picked up. But that wasn't what I was feeling. No, as the nights grew longer I felt something in the universe had changed. Which is bizarre, because as far as the universe is concerned, nothing ever changes.

Yes, the Pacific was gearing up for armed conflict, and the United States of America was entering a state where it had quite literally split in two, but none of that really mattered. Every day, people would go to work. People would go to school. People would go to bars, to shopping centers, to the movies. Life continued amidst the onset of total war.

Despite all of this, something just didn't feel right. I, for the life of me, could not figure it out. Call it intuition, but I had the uncanny feeling that someone close was playing part in a nefarious plot. However, since I couldn't discern the truth behind the mystery, I spent several consecutive nights restlessly. Needless to say, it became noticeable in my daily routine as well.

"Anri!" Turning around, I saw Mikado Ryugamine running down the hall. School had ended for the day. "You weren't your usual self in class today. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh! Mikado! I, um..." _What exactly do I tell him?__ I mean, I know we're getting more trusting around each other, not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but kind of half-friend half-boyfriend-girlfriend. We know about each others' private affairs so I'm sure I can let him know my concerns. Oh, but I don't want to worry him; it could be nothing after all._

"I'm just catching a cold. I'm sure in a couple of days I'll be back to normal." _...I don't think that convinced him._

"Anri," his voice was lower, more serious, "If it's something to do with Saika, I need to know about it. As your friend and as an objective bystander."

"It's nothing...honest! I can assure you things will improve shortly!" With that, I gave a quick goodbye and headed into the city streets. _Damn, I could have handled that better. Now I just know he'll be worried and send someone to check up on me; I really didn't want him to be-ouch!_

"I'm sorry, please forgive-" Suddenly I realized what I had been feeling for the past few days. The answer was staring me in the face, quite literally. I had, inexplicably, run into my worst nightmare. Of all the people in Tokyo, I was face to face with Horada.

Horada was out of jail.

Of course, he remembered the pummeling he received by me and my friends not even a year ago. He mouthed something to me, and then took off as if being chased by a ghost. I think it was, "You saw nothing." I was too rattled to tell. Either way, the important fact was he was out and about, and he had to be up to something terrible. I needed answers.

Using my control over Saika, a cursed blade that formerly belonged to my late mother and father, I sought the counsel of some of the people closest to Horada. My interrogation revealed that he had been jailed for two months before being let out on parole. Apparently, he joined the lower ranks of the Awakusu, who were working with an unnamed group to transport materials into the country.

Part of me wanted to put the topic away at that point, but I wasn't satisfied. I needed to find out the truth. And the only way I would find the truth would be to interrogate Horada directly. Allegedly, a shipment was entering the port of Koto. It was a stretch, but I had a strong feeling Horada would be there.

It was 10:30 at night. The port was largely deserted, but I could hear the clanging of metal resonating through the chilly night air. Sneaking quietly through a maze of storage containers, I found the source: a barge loaded with three massive boxes. I could make out some Russian text, but there was no indication of what could be inside them. I moved in closer.

Summoning Saika, I crept through the darkness, holding my breath to make as little noise as possible. Horada could be seen talking to two men. One of them appeared to be Izaya Orihara. _What's his role in all of this? A translator, perhaps?_ Horada motioned that he was moving to a different location. Quickly, I started tailing him.

Once we were both in darkness, I made my move. "Where are you going?" I asked, putting the cursed blade to his neck.

"B-boob girl!? What's your name...aw hell, how did you find me? Why are you here?"

I held the blade ever tighter against him. "I want answers. Lie to me and I'll force the truth out of you."

"Please! I'll tell you anything you want to hear!"

"For starters, what's in those boxes?"

"I don't know! Apparently you need a digital signature to open them and nobody here knows what it is!"

Unfortunately, it looked like he was telling the truth. "Why is Izaya here?"

"He's the only one who can speak Russian! I swear, I'm not lying!" _Damn, he knows nothing. _

"Who made the deal? Who are you working for?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Don't make me slice you open to find out!"

"Yagiri...Pharma..." I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Fear caused him to pass out. _Yagiri...why have I...Mika! Seiji Yagiri was Mika Harima's boyfriend. His sister owned a pharmaceutical company that did experiments on humans. Maybe that was it. __But I don't know the address. Who does? Damn!_

It appeared I had learned all I could. However, I wasn't defeated yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the familiar glint of a motorcycle helmet. I wasn't alone in my search. Stowing Saika for now, I ran toward the Headless Rider: Celty Sturluson.

Considering it's hard to convey emotion when you have no head, she still seemed unhappy to see me in this desolate part of town. Shizuo Heiwajima was with her. Celty pulled out her phone.

"I noticed you were conducting an investigation. Is there any way I can help?"

"Celty! Horada is out of jail and working for Seiji Yagiri's sister. They're transporting these massive boxes which apparently need a digital signature to open."

"Meaning someone within Yagiri's circle has the key. I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

She tilted her head in a nodding manner. Relinquishing my duty, I started on my trip back home. I could hear Shizuo talking to Celty about something as I left. I wonder what it was about...


	5. Part Four Act Two: Celty Sturluson

_Why me? And seriously, why now?_

I was sitting in a detention cell. All because my dumb butt let that damned motorcycle cop get the better of me. Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, the man could rot in the flames of hell for all I care. I have important work to do. Or, had, really. It had been six hours since I met up with Anri...

* * *

"Meaning someone within Yagiri's circle has the key. I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

I tried my best to assure her I would be able to handle things. The last thing I needed was for Anri Sonohara to get involved. Knowing her, she'd go overboard or get hurt.

"I'm telling you that it's all Izaya. It's ALWAYS Izaya! Whatever he's up to, it's going to be a pain in our asses and we need to go after him right now!" Shizuo was as mad as ever.

"I know how you feel, but we can't jump into this. What if Izaya's working with someone more powerful?"

"I don't care how powerful people are. If they cross me I'll kick their teeth in! IIIIIZAAYYYAAAA!"

"Shizuo, please calm down! You're only getting yourself worked up!"

After about three cigarettes, my colleague had calmed enough to be rational. I was mulling over who would best assist me in figuring this out. Given Shizuo's bias, he was out. Anri would stab me repeatedly if I got her boyfriend involved. Shinra would just cover things up like last time. I know his heart's in the right place but he needs to be more ethical sometimes...

Suddenly I could see flashing lights from across the river. Single strobes, single file. I knew who it was, and I knew I didn't have time for this. I tapped Shizuo on the shoulder. "Shizuo, find Kyohei Kadota and pass along what Anri told us. I need to deal with something."

He looked at me for a second, trying to discern what was going on. Seeing the motorcycle cops in the distance, he realized the urgency of the request. "Understood." With that, he flipped over the railing and darted beneath the bridge. It was now me versus Kinnosuke.

* * *

Unfortunately, being in an industrial district, I didn't realize the hardass had set a trap. I was cuffed and my steed impounded. I let out yet another sigh as I heard a set of keys unlocking my cell door. It was Kinnosuke.

"Well, well..." _Smug ass._ "It took us a long time to nab you, monster." He pulled out a file as thick as his wrist, and my phone. "Celty Sturluson, age unknown, height and weight variable due to lack of a head, and most notably identified by a scythe and the ooze that comes out of every part of your body. A true Jane Doe if there ever was one."

"How long do you plan to hold me?"

"That depends. We have you for fifty-two counts of excessive speeding, two hundred twenty-eight counts of erratic driving, seventy-four counts of resisting arrest, nineteen counts of aiding and abetting, and twelve counts of assault and battery. Oh, and driving without a license."

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'm a lawbreaker. Why does it even matter to you?"

"Lady...no one is above the law. Not even the supernatural." With that, he left me locked in my little room. I sat there for what felt like hours. At one point, I even dozed off, until finally, I heard that lock turn once more.

"Your fiancé posted bail. Get the hell out of here."

Walking into the light, I could see that Shinra couldn't help but find this situation downright hilarious. If I wasn't in a police station, I would have killed him. Seriously.

It was now morning. "Well...that was embarrassing. Glad to see you enjoy watching your girlfriend go through the torment that is the judicial system."

"I'm sorry, it's just, it was bound to happen eventually." Shinra composed himself. "Anyway, your tickets will be paid for by my father. Unfortunately, this means you owe him."

It's a good thing I don't have my head; I would have grimaced so hard at that thought.


	6. Intermission 1: Masaomi Kida

The only thing on the face of this Earth that scares me is seeing her in pain. As I watched the flames surround her, I knew I had to take action, but could I? In an instant, I recalled the night she was kidnapped by the Blue Squares; a vicious color gang that, at the time, wanted me dead.

Once again, I knew I'd screwed up.

She was unconscious, but I could see the bruises and scrapes across her body from falling through the ceiling. I figured the only reason I was still conscious after the fall was because my undying love for her prompted me to ensure her safety above all else. Saki Mikajima was my reason for living.

It was December, and the theater of war was in escalation. The "New Confederacy" had broken off from the traditional nation and launched strikes against the European Union, while the western United States took a more pacifist approach. However, relations with China continued to be strained.

Despite the risks, Saki and I continued to travel abroad, and the Americas were our next destination. I don't have the best English, but I was able to support our wandering lifestyle by bussing tables and taking orders at restaurants in the cities we'd travel to.

The thing about Saki is she loved to ski. And she was really, really good at it, despite her legs. We had traveled from Fairbanks, Alaska down through British Columbia, hitting every ski slope we could get to. Given that I was an adequate snowboarder, it worked out for both of us. And if we were feeling especially daring we would challenge complete strangers to high stakes matches and promptly wipe the floor with them.

She loved it, I loved it, and above all else we were loving each others' company. Why did the violence in the world matter? We simply shut it out, inhabiting a dream of our own making. Of course, all dreams have an end at some point.

We were in Reno, Nevada, with plans to travel to Colorado after I'd saved up some more money. After that, we'd hit Alberta and make our way across Northern Canada. We'd summer in Montreal (Saki knows how to speak French), and then ferry to Belgium. That was the plan. But none of that matters now.

I estimated that she was only five meters away, and that we had only fallen through one floor. However, there were still roughly seven floors and a basement below. One false move, and the floor could give, killing us both. I wanted to move, but my fear of collapsing the floor kept me locked in place.

I had no idea what caused this. All I know is that I was sitting in the chair facing the window, staring out at the night sky, while Saki was asleep in bed. Suddenly, a concussive blast shook the entire building, the floor gave way, and her bed tilted, knocking her downward. As I lunged after her, I too was plunged into the floor below.

Blood was pouring down my shirt from a massive cut to the side of my ribs. I had to keep my mind clear so I could save Saki. As far as I could tell, she and I were the only two people in this room; it was vacant before the cave-in.

The flames were being fueled by the different fabrics from torn furniture. Apparently the hotel we were staying in didn't consider fireproofing to be high on their to-do list. It created an arc separating me from Saki. If I pushed forward I'd get badly burned, but if I didn't...

_No, I can't worry about the worst-case scenario. I need to push forward. Ignore the pain, protect my girlfriend. Right, I can do this._ I started to step forward, feeling the floor below me shifting and creaking. Sweat pouring down my face, from both the heat and my own fear. Baby steps, getting closer to the fire.

Suddenly, my foot pierced the floor and I felt it go straight through. A sharp pain told me I had just filleted my shin. Swearing inwardly, I pulled my leg out and kept going, bleeding even more. _I can't keep this up. I have to take the risk. If there is a God out there, I pray that Saki is spared._

With a final surge of adrenaline, I leapt over the flames and hit the busted up mattress on the other side. I rolled down and scooped her into my arms. Blinded by smoke and blood loss, I frantically searched for the door. Down the hall, and into the emergency stairwell. After that, I felt my body give completely. Everything went black; I was out.

I awoke in an emergency hospital. My body was covered in bandages and I hurt like hell, but I was alive. I hoisted myself up, and saw that my girlfriend was beside me, fully conscious. As I tried to speak, she put a finger to my lips.

"It's okay. You saved me. You don't need to say anything else." I let out a sigh of relief, then gave her a once over. Her bad leg had been casted up. She gave a soft smile. "Looks like I won't be skiing anytime soon."

That smile and nonchalance would bring any man to tears. Do you blame me for bawling my eyes out then and there?


	7. Part Five: Kyohei Kadota

_Namie Yagiri...Yagiri Pharma...mysterious boxes from Russia...What ties it all together?_

"Well, Dotachin? What do you think it is?"

"Dammit Walker, would you stop calling me that? Anyway, if I knew, we'd be one step closer to stopping whatever it is they're doing in there." It had been months. Fall turned into winter, and winter was turning into spring. March 23rd. Still no closer to solving the mystery after months of scoping out Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

"We could always break in," Erika suggested for the fiftieth time.

"They have armed guards surrounding the perimeter. I don't think any of us wants to get shot at." I was frustrated, and I didn't mean to take it out on my friends. Still, as a member of the Dollars this had become my responsibility. Shizuo Heiwajima had entrusted me with this information, which meant that the Headless Rider had entrusted me with this information. I needed to come up with something.

I turned to Saburo. "Can you take us through that alleyway on the left?"

"It looks big enough to squeeze into." Saburo put the van in gear and we inched closer to our target. That's when I noticed it.

"Look, on the far side of the compound. That truck wasn't there yesterday."

Walker put his face up to the window as best he could. "Serano? Not a company I've ever heard of."

"Maybe they're a top secret chemical weapons manufacturer?" Erika chimed in.

"Or maybe they're trying to create some sort of super mutant!" Walker responded.

"Both of you, pipe down!" For some reason, the name Serano struck a chord with me. Someone I knew had ties to them. Izaya? No...Shinra? Maybe that was it. He said he became a doctor to follow in the footsteps of..."That's it!"

My sudden jolt of inspiration knocked both Walker and Erika backwards. "What is it?" asked Walker.

"I have a hunch that Shinra Kishitani knows what is going on. After all, he was implicated during the Mika Harima incident." _Of course, finding him is going to be a lot easier said than done._ _Of course, Shizuo did go to school with him..._

Later that evening, we caught up with Shizuo. "Yeah, I know him," the blond remarked casually as he lit up a cigarette. "He's Celty's boyfriend."

"You don't mean..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Thankfully, my otaku friends finished my thought for me.

"THE HEADLESS RIDER!?" both said in unison. Erika promptly fainted while Walker ranted about how cool he thought the Headless Rider was.

"Do you think you could schedule a meeting between us and the two of them?" I was trying desperately to get the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, I can arrange something. Just...keep your friends under control, will you?" Shizuo put out his cigarette and pulled out his phone. A quick text and he put it away. "Follow me."

After reviving Erika, we walked several blocks to a series of condominiums. "That building, top floor. I'd go with you but Tom wants me to meet him in twenty. Catch you guys later." With that, he went off to do his thing. The four of us (Saburo, Walker, Erika and myself) were left to face whatever lay ahead.

* * *

It was Shinra who opened the door. His expression upon seeing my face was one of confusion and curiosity. "Yo. Been a while."

"Kyohei Kadota. I haven't seen you since High School. Come in. Your friends too."

Upon entering the kitchen I noticed a black mist permeating the air. Sitting on a barstool in the middle of the kitchen was Celty with a glass of Scotch in hand. It was enough to silence even Walker and Erika. "She alright?"

"She has a court hearing tomorrow." Shinra just shrugged. "They're going to decide whether or not she needs a license for the transportation she uses. They've been brow-beating her for months. Of course, the sympathy sex has been really-" A crack could be heard as Celty's glass, still a quarter of the way full, collided with Shinra's skull. Reeling, he tried to pull himself together. "Alright, stepped out of line there." At this point, the headless woman up and departed into the next room, making sure to lock and fortify the door.

"This isn't a casual visit, Shinra. I need to know what your ties to Yagiri and Serano are."

"I do have ties to Yagiri, yes. However, it is my father who works for Serano."

"Then I was right." It was all coming together. Corporate collusion, for what purpose was still unknown. _Still, a lead is a lead._ "How are Serano and Yagiri connected?"

"You aren't going to like the answer, I'll tell you that much." The spectacled man was dead serious. I gulped. "The research my father does is in nuclear medicine; primarily stabilization of isotopic nuclei."

"I have no idea what that entails."

"It means eliminating nuclear radiation after the detonation of an atomic bomb."

Silence filled the room at the mere mention of such a weapon. _If they're prepping for nuclear weapons, then they know that nuclear war is imminent. This is bad._ "Who knows about this? How much do they know?"

Shinra continued, "Very few people outside Serano and Yagiri know about this research. Only the people within Serano know about the applications. Even I have very little knowledge of what's going to happen. Of course, you do happen to know the one person who does hold the answer. Who's always held the answer.

_Damn, he's passing the buck. Still, he's right. We do know the one person who has the answer. However, there's no way I'll be able to it out of him. There's only one person I know of who can accomplish that much._ "Walker, Erika, Saburo. We're done here."

It was that time of year where nights were getting shorter and days longer. However, the days ahead would be darker indeed.


	8. Part Six: Mikado Ryugamine

It wasn't long before the Dollars had become the stuff of legend. Individual groups were being established in more than fifty-five countries six months after the Mika Harima incident. My own group, the Dollars of Japan, was now national, with seventy-seven million conformed IP hits. And I...was facing the worst depression of my life.

Hearing Masaomi tell me that his hotel had been caught in a terrorist attack was the first incident that got me to pay attention to the escalating global conflicts. A train loaded with rocket fuel was detonated on the rail lines that ran parallel to the building he was staying in. Dozens were killed instantly, and hundreds more suffered death or injury from the incident.

Until then, war was surreal. At that moment, it became real. And it only continued to get worse. Before the year's end, the New Confederacy dubbed themselves the American Empire, and nuked Berlin. The remaining body of the United States further divided, but both of these new territories declared war on China simultaneously. Many smaller nations were caught in the crossfire, and I watched as Dollars groups were extinguished across the world.

I wanted the Dollars to be a prominent force in the world. We had proven ourselves in tackling a corrupt corporate empire. Yet political and military affairs were still beyond our reach. It was an emotionally damaging realization.

I stopped going to school, stopped going out unless I needed the necessities of life. It didn't surprise me at all when Celty Sturluson let herself in. I checked the Calendar. April 2nd.

"Mikado, everyone's worried about you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I could possibly say.

"You can't shut yourself away because the world's going insane."

I knew she was right. However, it wasn't like I could do anything.

"You still have a purpose; there is still something you can do."

I sat up. "What can I do?"

"Stand by the people who stand by you."

Shifting my computer mouse brought the screen to life. I refreshed the page and saw dozens of threads asking for the admin. All of them were centered around Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. There was but one goal: find the truth.

"Why are you doing this, Celty?"

She paused, before leaving a final note: "Because the world is only as bad as you think." Putting her phone away, she then departed, and I was left there, dumbfounded. I mulled over those words in my head for several minutes. The way she phrased it seemed off to me; different. When I finally realized why that was, I couldn't help but smile. That smile turned into a wide grin, followed by uncontrollable laughter. It was the very thing I needed to move forward.

* * *

Izaya Orihara lives and works in a high-rise that literally straddles northern Shinjuku and southern Ikebukuro. He does this primarily to piss off Shizuo Heiwajima while ensuring his own safety. However, this doesn't deter me, considering I have residents from all of Japan indirectly demanding that I go up to this man and punch him in his face until he tells me what I need to know. Not that they need to since I'm sure he was already aware of my planning to meet him here.

"Taro Tanaka! We come face to face yet again." He had a glass of champagne in his hand. On the coffee table was his chessboard, containing pieces to the various factions he was manipulating throughout Tokyo. I'd seen all of this before. I wasn't particularly in the mood this time, though.

"Izaya, you know that Yagiri is preparing for a nuclear war. The question is how much you know. The people of Japan demand the truth!"

"Mikado, I am sure you know that people refuse to believe the truth if it's sensational. Only a select few hold the power to rationalize the unthinkable."

"That means it falls upon us to convey that rationalization. Your refusal to do so marks you as a treasonous criminal, but I suppose you knew that already."

"Clever, as always." He set the champagne glass down on the table. "Then get a load of this: in twenty-eight days, half of Tokyo will be destroyed by Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, but the blame will be placed on the Chinese government. And then, less than thirty-six hours later, it will all be rebuilt by an up-and-coming firm known only to the world as Serano."

"And you got Namie to agree to this?"

"On the contrary, it was her idea from the start." _I wasn't expecting that._ "You'll notice she isn't here; she's on a ship headed for Ireland. Mika Harima and Seiji Yagiri are with her. Of course, I did add my own plans to the mix."

"I assume they won't be making it to dry land."

"It seems you know me well." He chuckled to himself. "Right now I assume they've made it through the East China Sea, but once they round Taiwan, that boat will be decimated."

"Tell me, is there anybody you haven't implicated at some point?"

"Well, for starters take a look in the mirror. I keep you safe because you have the potential to change this world, just as I am doing now. I'm telling you this as a friendly gesture. You see, once you and I leave this room, I will never be seen again. And of course, if you try to stop me before I leave this room, I can easily kill you. You won't make me do that, will you, Taro Tanaka?"

Part of me was completely and utterly floored by what I was hearing. The more experienced part of me, however, was in control. "Keep talking. I would like to hear how this plan goes."

"Of course! Unveiling my evil plan gives you a better chance of stopping me. Nonetheless, I shall indulge you. At 6PM on the 30th of April, several tons of tritium will be released into the subways connecting everything to the east of the Chiyoda prefecture. It will be a controlled release whereupon a dirty bomb will detonate within an undisclosed building located in the heart of Koto. The blast will catalyze roughly twenty five tons of thermite, which will flood into the subway system causing the tritium to go critical. The equivalent of fourteen hydrogen bombs will sink most of Tokyo as Serano's nanotechnology is released into the atmosphere to counteract the onslaught of radiation, proving the technology's capability."

"You're insane. You're going to kill millions of people to prove what? That radiation can be removed from the atmosphere? That people will believe anything if you're good at fingerpointing?"

"Regardless of what you think, Mikado Ryugamine, the wheels are already in motion. Shinagawa, Minato, Chuo, Urayasu, Edogawa, Ichikawa, Narahino and Mihama will all be completely and utterly obliterated over the course of thirty minutes."

"There is no way I will let you slaughter the innocent like this."

"All the same, you have twenty-eight days." Suddenly, a smokescreen appeared, cloaking Izaya. I dropped to the floor as I heard three knives whizzing past my head. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

_Twenty-eight days...__dammit__!_ Frantically I rushed to his desk, only to find he destroyed his computer prior to our meeting. I tried the bookshelf next, looking for any information that I could use to implicate Izaya. Unfortunately, he'd removed all traces of his personal life. I slammed my fist against the shelf, knocking various folders out of place and onto the floor.

"Looking for something?" Hearing her voice surprised me, to say the least.

"Namie Yagiri? You should be out of the country by now!"

"I knew he was going to kill me once the plan was set into motion. He wouldn't risk me implicating him, especially since he figured out I was logging his personal information." She tossed a keyring my way. I grabbed it, and saw it had a flash drive on it. "One of several. The sooner we get his information out, the better things will be for all of us."

"And your brother? And Mika?"

"Both safe in protective custody. Anyway, the more important issue is ensuring the safety of millions of people before X-Day."

"Namie...if you knew this was going to happen...why did you do all of this?"

She turned to face me, genuine honesty in her eyes. "Izaya Orihara and myself are two sides of the same card. But when you and I last faced each other, you taught me something, Ryugamine. Control is dictated not by ones assertion over others, but by others' assertion toward oneself. Knowing that, I can assure you my plan will work."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I trust you, Ryugamine." With that, she motioned for me to follow her out the door and into the night.


	9. Intermission 2: Letters

If you ask me, the thing people want most in life is adventure. What makes our existence worthwhile is the process of overcoming insurmountable odds and giving our all against the harsh realities we come to face.

Never is this more apparent than when life as we know it is about to come to an end. Knowing that Tokyo, the city I'd come to know and love, was a few weeks from being destroyed really gave me a perspective that I'd never experienced, yet longed for so long to have.

Only a select few in the Dollars know that an in-house nuclear explosion is about to go down. As much as I want to tell people about what'sreally happening, the leader of the Dollars of Japan already decided that a less sensational explanation would be in the public's best interest. I respect that. Those already in the know were given a top secret mission with the purpose of, get this: moving more than fifteen million people out of Tokyo! That's more than thirty-five times the amount of people involved in the Mika Harima incident!

Nonetheless, I want to do what I can to help. I may not be some LEET hacker or member of a top secret crime syndicate, but I'll become a knight of justice when my name is called. And this plan, surprisingly, is right up my alley.

-Walker Yumasaki, April 10

* * *

If you ask me, the thing people want most in life is to win. What makes our existence worthwhile is the reward that comes after overcoming insurmountable odds. People have goals because there are things that they seek.

When life as we know it is about to come to an end, it gives us a chance to rethink those goals, and redouble our efforts so that we may attain them quickly. We want to have them long enough to be able to fully enjoy them.

With two weeks until the destruction of Tokyo, there is much I have to do and much I want to do. Needless to say, my Hierarchy of Needs is very confused. Half the time I'll be rushing to and fro with Walker by my side, trying to prepare Project Deception for its golden debut. The other half of the time I'll be running from shop to shop across Tokyo, trying to ration the last of my savings and nab all of the collector's items I've had on my wishlist for months on end. Who knows when I'll have this chance again?

I realize that when the time comes I'll have to part with them. I realize that it is very possible they'll all be destroyed in my absence. I realize there are more important things I could and should be doing with my time and resources, and that being material like this comes off as incredibly selfish.

But when it gets down to it, nobody has the right to fault me for trying to enjoy myself in the way I know how as the world around me continues to fall apart. Life is to be lived, even to the end. Those who fail to use such time effectively, who choose to be miserable instead of trying to be happy, will get no sympathy from me. After all, I'm not the one who asked for this; why punish myself over it?

-Erika Karisawa, April 18

* * *

If you ask me, the thing people want most in life is love. What makes our existence worthwhile is being close to one another in times of turmoil. Having a hand to hold during the end of days is enough to keep the pain at bay.

My beloved Seiji and I are in Saitama, miles from the epicenter of the upcoming doomsday. Under protective custody, we find ourselves being monitored twenty-four hours a day, unable to leave the safehouse Namie had provided for us. Day by day we watch out of windows as people scurry about; some going on as if nothing is happening, others more hurriedly as they fear the escalating conflicts occurring around the world.

_"Why hadn't Japan been involved yet?"_ I'm sure many people were asking themselves that by this point. It had become more and more apparent that the world would never go back to the kind of peace it had grown accustomed to.

Of course, Seiji and I didn't care. At the end of the day, I had him, and he had me. Though our reasons differed, I was still undoubtedly in love with him. Even if we were to die tomorrow, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

-Mika Harima, April 25

* * *

If you ask me, the thing people want most in life is obsession. What makes our existence worthwhile is finding what it is that completes us, and never letting go of it. In a way, our obsessions act as security blankets which numb out the world.

Mika Harima is my obsession, my security blanket. As society continues to crumble, I need only focus my mind and heart on her, and everything is okay. While our relationship was unconventional, a give-and-take sort of thing, it was something I had come to deeply appreciate.

Tomorrow, Greater Tokyo is going to be destroyed. Despite this, I'm not worried. In the morning I'll wake up, and the girl with the scar on her neck will continue to be by my side. Same goes for the days and weeks that follow. She loves me, and I need her. At the end of the day, that's all that matters.

-Seiji Yagiri, April 29


	10. Part Seven: Shizuo Heiwajima

"IZAYYYAAAAAA!" _I don't think I'd ever been so pissed off._

_ Contrary to what most people believe, I really do hate violence. However, for the first time in my life, I had in me the need to kill another human being, to in no way hold back. To for once in my life become an unhindered force of premeditated destruction and fury. _

_ In retrospect, I'd played right into his hands, as I always have. The one thing I knew about Izaya Orihara is that when his time was up, he was willing and able to take down as many lives as possible. This nuclear plot just screamed textbook Izaya._

* * *

"The hell are you planning? You went in there with the sole purpose of causing trouble, and I'll be damned if I let you run wild like the parasitic wretch you are."

"Could it be that you're jealous because I don't speak to you in a secret code? Shizu-chan." _Shizu-cha__n is Izaya's pet name for me. He often regards me as one would a__ puppy dog whose bark is worse than his bite. __Needless to say, his perceived superiority pisses me the hell off. _

_I promptly pulled a street sign from the nearest sidewalk and thrust it at him as hard as I could manage. However, his reflexes allowed him to narrowly dodge my attempt. I ran after the bastard, but ultimately lost him in some alleyways as the sun began to set. Frustrated, I made way for home. __There was somebody I needed to talk to about all of this._

**BARTENDER has logged in.**

** Setton has logged in.**

BARTENDER: Yo.

Setton: Hey! How are you?

BARTENDER: Annoyed. Saw everyone's favorite manipulator today.

Setton: Izaya Orihara? Where did you see him?

BARTENDER: At the old sushi shop, chatting up Simon. In Russian.

Setton: Well, that's unusual. Any idea what he could have wanted?

BARTENDER: I wish. I'll try hitting it up tomorrow to see what Simon has to say about it. I'll let you know.

Setton: Thank you. Sorry I can't stick around but I need to go. Talk soon!

**Setton has signed out.**

** BARTENDER has signed out.**

_I remember wondering what had her in such a hurry, but I'd learned not to worry about it unless there was a telltale sign of something being seriously wrong. Besides, I had enough on my plate with Izaya being his usual no-good self._

_ The next morning, I learned from Simon that Izaya would be returning that afternoon in another part of town with an unknown guest. Apparently, it was pertaining to information surrounding the Cold War. With nothing in particular to go on, I couldn't assume anything. Tom needed me to run jobs with him at ten, so at three-thirty I headed over to the restaurant Simon had mentioned._

_ It was a woman, and not just any woman. I remembered her from the Mika Harima incident, the psychotic sister of the boy who stabbed me with pens. Cool kid, to be honest. Celty had believed she was the one with her head; unfortunately, that lead turned up nothing. I didn't know she was working with Izaya._

_ However, from my position, I couldn't hear what the three of them were saying. Frustrated and fearing that I would be seen, I simply kept a newspaper near my face until the three of them left the restaurant. _

_ I stepped out and lit up a cigarette. The afternoon was still young, and I was off call as far as tom was concerned. I texted Celty, asking her to meet me at West Gate Park so we could come up with ideas._

"The girl from the Pharmaceutical company? You mean Namie Yagiri? Why would she be working with Izaya?"

"Not sure. Unfortunately, I couldn't get close enough to hear what information was being said. However, by the look of things, the girl can't speak a damn bit of Russian. Rarely would Simon speak to her, and it seemed to me his tone kept changing, which hints at a language change."

"Understandable. Thank you, Shizuo, this helps a lot. I'll see what else I can dig up; you go relax. Have a bit of fun. Maybe see your brother."

_My brother Kasuka is the one person who really keeps me sane. While I didn't always get along with him gr__owing up, I knew he always cared, always had my back. So no matter what, I've always tried to return the kindness he extended to me._

_ As the days wore on, I did get to go see him more often. Due to the escalating global conflict, media shoots were being kept at a minimum. Not that it mattered since he was doing pretty well off. I never needed to worry about him; he is pretty self-reliant and responsible. And in that time, Izaya hadn't ventured into Ikebukuro as much. It got to the point where I'd go days or even a few weeks without seeing his smug ass. That is, until I got the message from Celty that he really had been up to something bad._

* * *

_ We met up in West Gate Park again, and she took me by motorcycle to the port of Koto. Izaya was speaking to a bunch of laborers, directing them to move a series of massive boxes off a barge and into a warehouse. That's when I noticed the Slasher was moving toward us._

"Celty! Horada is out of jail and working for Seiji Yagiri's sister. They're transporting these massive boxes which apparently need a digital signature to open." _A conversation between the two of them occurred, and then she left. Deep down, I already knew who was to blame._

"I'm telling you that it's all Izaya. It's ALWAYS Izaya! Whatever he's up to, it's going to be a pain in our asses and we need to go after him right now!" _I was beyond pissed._

"I know how you feel, but we can't jump into this. What if Izaya's working with someone more powerful?"

"I don't care how powerful people are. If they cross me I'll kick their teeth in! IIIIIZAAYYYAAAA!"

"Shizuo, please calm down! You're only getting yourself worked up!"

_She made me smoke a few cigarettes and I finally let logic gain control over my emotions. Unfortunately, the cops came and I was sent on an errand to get the information to Kyohei Kadota. __Celty got arrested that night, but her boyfriend Shinra was able to post bail._

_What happened next was a shock, even for me. Celty informed me that Izaya was planning a controlled nuclear demolition of the Tokyo Metro. Meanwhile the entire BBS was filled with wanted posts pertaining to Izaya's capture. On one hand, I was glad the bastard was now everybody's public enemy number one. On the other, things were escalating and would reach critical mass at the end of the month._

_ Two days ago I called Kasuka. I didn't think it would be the last I'd get to speak to him. Deep down, I'd give anything for another chance, to do things right and tell him how much I care. How I wish I could have gone with him to Kyoto instead of staying here, looking for Izaya so I could bring down the hammer and deliver justice my way. How I'm sorry for fighting him over something so stupid. That's hindsight for you._

_ After that, I spent day and night looking for Izaya, as I'd had for the entire month. I couldn't let him get away with what he was about to do. I had to stop him. I had to kill him. And to do that, I'd have to think like him._

_ It was an insignificant post. All it said was _"I wish to have a football match with an old friend." _I knew that Izaya was the only one who would understand what it meant. And so, at 4:30__ this afternoon, I waited for him at Raira Academy._

"That was a clever invitation you sent me!" _I felt the blade inches from my hand. Looking up, I saw him sitting on the goal post._

"About time you showed up. Today, it ends. I am going to kill you, for all the people you've hurt, and all the people you're going to hurt!" _Grabbing a beam from the bench I was just sitting on, I hurled it toward Izaya Orihara. He flipped off the goalpost and jumped the fence, heading into the city streets._

_ We went from neighborhood to neighborhood. Every object I could get my hands on I turned into a surface-to-air missile, knowing I had to end this quickly but also knowing there was no chance of that happening. To kill this man, I had to be ready to die. Thus, we come full circle._

* * *

"IZAYYYAAAAAA!"_The crowds of people thinned out as we headed into the blast zone The time was 5:20. We were headed on a straight shot to the port of Koto, where it would all begin. So much for ending this quickly. _

_ As we hit completely vacant areas I kicked it up a notch, destroying windows and walls sending shards of broken glass and sheet metal raining down on my target. The bastard was strong, but I knew he'd tire out, and in my heightened state of aggression I knew I could overtake him. I just needed an opening._

_ At 5:40, we'd made it into the Port of Koto. jumping across barges and storage cubes, I was running out of things to slow him down, until finally, I saw it. A crane hook had been left lowered by its operator, but I only had one chance. Diving toward it, I managed to tear the connecting cord. Being careful not to impale myself, I did a ground roll, and with a final burst of strength, I threw the hook with all my might._

_ Izaya went down like a ton of bricks, the hook firmly embedded in his thigh._

_ It wasn't a fatal wound, but it prohibited him from walking. Casually, I walked over, where he lay breathing heavily, agony piercing his normally catlike demeanor._

"Well, Shizu-chan...it appears you...got me at last..."

"Yeah, guess I did, didn't I? Now, where's the deactivation for the bomb?"

"There...there isn't one...I didn't want...my plan to fail even...by my own hand...I ripped out all failsafes...prior to the timer activation..."

_Damn. No matter what, he was going to have the last laugh. It was inevitable._

"Well...? Are you going to...do it? Are you...going to kill me...?"

_I'd come this far. Ever since I'd met him, I'd only become more and more hateful toward him, more and more spiteful. Even now, I wanted nothing more than to pummel him until he was unrecognizable. However, when it came down to actually doing so, something stopped me. I don't know what it was; it's likely I'll never know._

"You know, Izaya? Killing you would be a kindness. You deserve to rot with the rest of us." _With that, I walked over to a storage container, sat down, and lit up my last cigarette._

"You're weak...Shizu-chan...you could never...kill me..."

_I just looked at him. Then I couldn't help but laugh._ "I may be weak, but I'm not the coward begging for death." _I sat there, watching him try to move but unable to. Once more I checked the clock. 5:58. Even if he wanted to, the bombing would kill him before he could even think of drowning himself. 5:59. I put out my cigarette. _

_ 45 seconds to go. I don't know if there's a heaven and hell. If __there is__ I hope the life I lived was justifiable. __2__0 seconds. I'm going to miss everyone I met, but they need to keep moving forward, for the sake of the world. Ten seconds. Please, forgive me Kasuka; that's all I ask. Four...three...two...one..._


	11. Epilogue: Namie Yagiri

It was an explosion that could be seen from space. At least, that's what the media reported. I wonder if it's true. They also claimed that some people had received permanent light sensitivity and blindness from it. I wonder if that's true as well, or just rumors and speculation.

My only regret is that lives were lost in the end. Sure, millions were saved, but the number of casualties was still in the hundreds of thousands. Their blood is now on my hands; I guess time has proceeded to develop in me a conscience after all.

On the twelfth of April, a plan was launched onto the Dollars message board known then as Operation Deception, or D-Day. It was in reference to the Normandy landings during the Second World War. During the original event, there was a cover army, or "Ghost Army," consisting of fake soldiers, inflatable weaponry and false transmissions. The purpose was simple: fool the Germans into thinking the mainland force was larger than it really was.

Mikado Ryugamine and I discussed the tactic extensively before implementation. The plan was to create artificial bodies and fake death certificates for as many people as we could in under three weeks. Hundreds of thousands of Dollars members volunteered to help create the mannequins, and in all we had more than half of our benchmark by the twenty-ninth.

It was called "The Death March on Kytoto," following the D-play-on-words, and was meant to simulate a real disaster on the city. Little did the people know...

Ryugamine was able to keep the protest going through the panic, and the "march" was a rousing success. A statement by the Department of Public Security was given in front of an audience of twenty-five million protesters from across Japan, the majority of them Dollars members, Tokyo citizens, or both. It perpetuated the story that the Chinese had attacked and leveled most of Tokyo, but that an experimental nanomachine technology was activated just in time to counteract the radiation. Instead of twelve years of radioactive fallout, the citizens of New Tokyo could return in three days to rebuild.

Using the false bodies as leverage, the Japanese government was then able to take a decisive stance on the escalating global conflicts, and began sanctions on China to coerce them into submission. The deception was a necessary one. It was the first step in ensuring Japan's protection and dominance among the Asian Pacific Front.

In the end I owe the success of this entire operation to Izaya Orihara twofold. First, for acquiring the tools needed to simulate the disaster. Second, for some additional dirt on the Chinese Federation, which was uncovered among his personal files.

Izaya's Wanted notice has since been put in the archives of the Dollars message board. Nobody knows if he's dead or simply in hiding. Shortly after the Tokyo blast, Shizuo Heiwajima also disappeared. His file remains active in hopes he will be found.

My brother Seiji, and his girlfriend Mika, disappeared to Hokkaido. As much as it pains me, I can no longer be in control of his life. I just hope that girl takes care of him.

Serano gained total acquisition over Yagiri Pharmaceuticals from the top down. Somehow, I was okay with this; at that point the company no longer meant a thing to me. I even went as far as to decline getting my old job back. I was able to persuade the Board of Directors to have Shinra Kishitani be the new Chief of Staff of the acquired company; serving alongside his father, Shingen, a longtime employee of Serano.

The Headless Rider continues to roam the streets of Ikebukuro at night, looking for her head. Shinra's father has it now. I'd tell the poor girl, but it's probably for the better.

For my participation in Operation Deception, Ryugamine made me an honorary member of the Dollars and cleared my name. After that, he set off for the Russo-American Alliance, to check up on some old friends. We still keep in touch.

Semyon Brezhnev still works at the same Russia Sushi restaurant. Old habits die hard, I gather. However, our companionship is incredibly strained. He may never be able to look beyond the sins I have committed.

Every now and again, the Slasher comes up in social conversation. It's a mystery I often find myself fantasizing about, but I don't think I personally will ever get to see the truth. Unfortunate.

_As for myself__, the Department of Public Security has stated the__ir interest in my efforts on both sides of the events that transpired on Apri__l 30th. I've been offered a job, and I'm ready to give my all. I think that I can apply myself as a force for good in the world, even if it means collateral damage is involved. _

"Miss Yagiri? I'm ready for you."

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet you, Daisuke Aramaki."

END


End file.
